


Some People Call This Wisdom

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: After the Aquarium





	Some People Call This Wisdom

Some words once spoken can never be unsaid.

A vow once broken can never be repaired.

The clock can never be turned back.

A life extinguished can never be revived.

(Well, Sherlock’s was, but then he wasn’t really dead)

Take a woman with too much to hide, another with nothing to lose, add a man who will outlive God trying to have the last word and you have the all the ingredients for a tragedy.

Take a life full of consequence, and life of interminable drudgery, add a life threatening addiction to danger and lifelong aversion to boredom and eventually you’ll end up with one death too many.

Take a coffin and a crib, add a journey on a bus with a flower behind an ear and you have a guilty secret that will poison the past, the present and the future.

Take a woman who is not a housekeeper and a man who is not a sociopath and you find the gift of a promise, that if ever there is conceit or cockiness there will be one word – Norbury.

Some people would call this growing up the hard way or a sign of gettng old. Some people call this wisdom, but Sherlock only knows he curses the day he ever took the case of the Black Pearl of the Borgias.

**Author's Note:**

> so ends week two


End file.
